sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuki Kataoka
Introduction Team Position: Vanguard Yuki is a first year student at Kiyosumi High School. She has been friends with Nodoka since middle school. Yuki deeply loves tacos and food with names similar to tacos. Yuki revealed to Nodoka that she chose to go to Kiyosumi simply because the cafeteria sold tacos. Appearance Personality Yuki despite being a first year in High School is very child-like. Yuki seems to be obsessed with Nodoka's large breasts and wants some for herself. She has shown to be a bit of a flirt when it comes to Kyotaro. Playing Style / Abilities She is highly skilled during east hands, though cannot stay focused and makes more mistakes as the game progresses. Yuki has an ability were she eats tacos she gains "taco power". With this her skill when playing mahjong is increased. Additionally, food with names similar to tacos, like takoyaki can increase her skill partially as well. As of the national tournament Yuki has improved to where disruptions no longer affect her play. Plot Introduction Arc Yuki is first introduced when Kyo brought Saki to the mahjong club to play a few rounds, bringing tacos for lunch. Yuki (who is Nodoka's middle school friend) explains to Saki just how amazing Nodoka really is before starting the game. After three defeats, Yuki and Kyo state again how amazing Nodoka really is but Hisa calls them naive and tells them Saki was doing that on purpose, causing Nodoka to run after her and Yuki to call Hisa mean. The next day we see Yuki relaxing in the sun before she is called to play agaisnt Nodo, Saki, and Mako . After a hot start by Yuki it is explained that she is a genius in the East but gets tired as the game goes on and makes mistakes, which is what happens. She is then seen a week after Saki joins tagging along with Kyo and Saki to go to the club. After another defeat, Yuki pouts because she can't win but the next games she wins ( thanks to Saki not trying). Training Camp Arc Yuki is next seen along with the other first years eating lunch together. At the club room after Hisa announces they are going to participate in the prefectural tournament, Yuki decides to check the playing records of the opponents. She discovers Ryuumonbuchi's Koromo and is taken aback by her but states that its alright because they have Nodoka. Yuki is present later that evening in a maid costume trying to appeal to Kyo but it didnt work and was there when Hisa revealed that sending Nodoka and Saki to the mahjong parlor was a set up. The training camp kicks off by Hisa explaining the weak points of her first years and what the need to do to work on those areas. We are then shown flashes of the training camp up until the day of the preliminarys. Prefectural Tournament Arc Yuki is then seen with the rest of Kiyosumi entering the tournament hall and later wondering where the lost Saki is. After Saki is found and a motivational speech by the president, Hisa anounces the order in which she registered her team, with Yuki being the vanguard. When she explains the rules, Yuki realizes its better to have your strongest go first, however the reason Yuki goes first is because she can't calculate points. As the first round kicks off Yuki using her "taco power" gets into the groove and destroyers the competition. Yuki is later shown in Nodoka's flashback at the training camp making fun of her because she cant sleep without her penguin and then shown congradulating Saki on her victory. She was again breifly seen during lunch getting prepared for the next round and again later that night celebrating their going to the finals and questioning Nodoka's ability to eat noodles. The next day before the final match Yuki realizes she didn't bring enough tacos to tide her over during the match and orders Kyo to go buy her some before leaving for her game. As Yuki sets down at the table, Jun Inoue thinking its a present for her eats Yuki's tacos. Devistated Yuki begins to cry but is comforted by Mihoko Fukuji and gives Yuki her lunch which has tako wieners in it. Despite being fired up for the round Yuki gets off to a rocky start thanks to Jun zeroing in on her. During intermission Kyo delievers her tacos and after eating and having a conversation with Kyo she is reengergized. After another slow start Yuki remembers the training camp which she was pouting but Hisa gave her a speech about not giving up and afterward her spirits are restored. When Mihoko opens her other eye and helps, Yuki starts winning but the Mihoko starts taking over and runs away with it to end the match. Depressed Yuki enters the waiting room and after Saki and Nodoka leave, cries her heart out and is comforted by Hisa. Yuki is seen througout Mako's match commenting about her sempai while laying on Hisa. When Kyo gets back she quicky gets up and helps explain what happened with Mako. Yuki is seen throughout the others match's briefy commenting on them and is shown celebrating with the rest of Kiyosumi upon Saki's improbable win. Individual Tournament *Anime Only Arc* Yuki is first shown breaking up Kyo's Nodoka fantasies by promoting her own swimsuit to the uninterested boy. At the pool Yuki jumps into the water next to Kyo and makes him be the motor for her inflatable. Later minus the upperclassmen Kiyosumi wonders the hall looking for the VIP room and run into Ryuumonbuchi. After a bit of and exchange they go back to the pool. As the tournament kicks off all of Kiyosumi dominate the competition, especially Yuki who was in first place at the end of the first day. On the second day with a full stock of tacos Yuki was doing well again until she faced off against Kazue Nanpo to which she lost badly. She is then shown to be depressed at lunch. Yuki's match are then briefly shown but she fails to get into the top three and get to the nationals. Sometime after the tournament we see Yuki again as she interupts Kyo's fantasies bragging about her sexy underwear and telling Saki and Kyo about the second training camp. When she has her own boob fantasies Nodoka interupts her telling her that they're going to study all day Yuki runs off causing Nodoka to give chase. In the club room we then learn that Yuki has failed her math test and Nodoka along with Saki agree to help her study for make-ups. After they learn they are banned from the club room they try various different study places but get nowhere thanks to Yuki's distractions.They decide to head to the public library and due to the storm is soaked on the way. Yuki then interupts Saki and Nodoka's conversation by crying that her taco's got wet and tries to cancel the study session but to no avail. Everyone except Hisa is shown waiting for Yuki to finish her test, when she does they all head to the festival. Yuki is then seen winning a race up stairs against Kyo and then spots a taco stand. When the fireworks start Yuki wishes upon them that the training camp serve taco's. It is then revealed that Yuki passed her make-up tests and gets to go to the training camp. Combined Training Camp Arc At the beginning of the training camp, Yuki is shown during her free time playing with Kazekoshi's Kana. The next day she is briefly shown playing and winning against Jun . When her middle school friends show up (Maho and Murohashi) she is shown commenting on thier match with Nodoka and Saki and playing with them afterward. National Tournament Arc In August Kiyosumi arrives at there hotel in Tokyo for the nationals. Yuki, having free time decides to have a bath with the others and finds Kazekoshi's Kana there. Yuki is shown again when Kiyosumi goes in for the draft wanting to go to the nearby park and later wondering where the lost Saki is. During the rest of the free time Yuki is shown with Kana and Koromo eating at a resturant. At the tournament hall she is seen with the rest of Kiyosumi at the waiting room and Kyo gives her his homemade taco's. While watching the video sent to Hisa by the Vice-Pres of the student council she notices the familar faces wishing her luck in the nationals. Yuki is then shown along with everyone else (minus Saki ) on the 5th day of the tournament watching the matches on tv. The next day in the waiting room we see Yuki eating her tacos and leaves a bit early for her match telling everyone she needs to "fix her appearance". As she makes her way to her match dressed in a manteau, a reporter wants a word, however his partner stops him telling him that they only need to worry about Haramura and that Nagano is weak. This infuriates Yuki because to her it's like they're making fools of her friends and runs toward her match wanting to show them they were wrong. When her match kicked off Yuki became the first dealer and despite attempts to disrupt her, won quickly. Yuki then thinks back to the training camp to where Koromo tells that to overcome her weakness just finish the match in the east round. She then declare's that the second round will not happen. Yuki then wins big off the next two hands by Suzu Ueshige, but then is worried when Jindai awakens, saying she felt alot like Saki. With this Yuki is on her toes until its revealed that Jindai is weak when she's awake causing Yuki to burn out and lose her turn as dealer. In the west round Yuki, wanting to end the round quickly, decides to take a chance and declare riichi. This however backfires when Shiromi wins off of her. Later Yuki is still in the lead and wants to finish quick again so she declares' another riichi. This once again backfires when Jindai falls asleep again and wins big off of her to end the match. Afterwards, Yuki returns to the Kiyosumi waiting room and is depressed. She is then cheered up by Hisa and later Mako's promise to make them pay. Yuki is later shown after Hisa's match wishing Nodoka luck and a bit after eating a taco watching etopen get kicked around. Category:Kiyosumi High School